Currently, with the rapid development of terminal device technologies, smart devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and smart televisions have become indispensable electronic devices in people's lives.
Various applications (application software, APP) are installed on the terminal device. Generally, an application starts to be loaded when the user opens the application. Loading time becomes longer with increasing storage space that the application occupies, which wastes the user's precious time. In order to make the application run more smoothly, some terminal devices may prepare loading resources for some applications in advance, that is, preload some applications in advance.
However, the applications cannot be preloaded at will, because when too many resources are preloaded, too much storage space will be taken up, and the power consumption will become large, which may affect fluency on the use of the terminal seriously. Therefore, it is important to optimize the preloading mechanism and reduce the power consumption of the terminal.